oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Calculator:Other/Miscellania
This calculator is intended to help you manage your kingdom for maximum profit on the Grand Exchange. Prices of the items being traded can vary significantly, so there isn't necessarily a "best" option. You should also take your own training goals into consideration when choosing what to produce, but keep in mind that it may be better to sell more profitable items from your kingdom and use those profits to buy cheaper training materials. This table assumes you have already completed either Throne of Miscellania (giving you 10 available subjects) or Royal Trouble (giving you 15 subjects and more options), that you make the maximum daily investment (50,000 coins; 75,000 coins if you've completed Royal Trouble) and that you maintain 100% approval. Your approval rating is multiplied by your investment every time money is removed from your coffers (once every 24 hours); these daily values are all then added together to determine how many resources you collect from your subjects, so lower approval ratings or investments will reduce profitability, and it is therefore recommended that you maximise your approval rating and fill your coffers often. After completion of Royal Trouble, yield falls by about 0.5% per day as approval drops. Players may find raising approval only every week or so to be a reasonable tradeoff between time spent visiting Miscellania and the number of resources they collect. However, if players use the bush patch on Etceteria, topping up approval on the nearby farming patches (just weeding the middle patch, requiring no additional items, is sufficient) will be beneficial. Only 10 subjects can be assigned to any given task, so the table below is calculated on the assumption that 50,000 coins (50,000 coin investment * 100% approval rating, or 75,000 coin investment * 100% approval rating * 10/15 subjects) are directed toward that task. No more than 10% of your coffers will be removed each day (with a maximum of 50,000 or 75,000 coins a day), so in order to make the maximum daily investment, your coffers must have at least 500,000 coins (750,000 coins if you've completed Royal Trouble). If you've completed Royal Trouble, it's recommended that you assign your 5 additional subjects to the second-most profitable task (for an additional profit of half of what's calculated in the table). Additional rewards are difficult to take into account monetarily. Upon collecting your resources, you'll receive: *1 bird nest per 100 Maple logs or per 350 Teak logs/Mahogany logs *1 gem per 150 Coal *1 herb seed per 100 herbs or 600 flax *4 miscellaneous objects per day while fishing (can be uncut gems, caskets, key halves, Fremennik boots/gloves, or a level 1 clue scroll) Note: Collection rewards are calculated when the player requests to collect, with whatever collection settings are currently active. This means it is possible to have subjects set to collect coal for days, even weeks at a time, but if for example, the settings are changed to herbs before the player requests their rewards from Ghrim, they will collect herbs instead at the time of collection. However, as described earlier, approval rating is accounted for daily, thus meaning the average approval rating over the period is what count for the amount of rewards, not the on-collection approval rating. Take into account: *Caskets, herb seeds, gems and bird nests can significantly alter the profitability of fishing, herb-picking/farming, mining and woodcutting. *Level 1 clue scrolls are sometimes found fishing, but only if you don't have another Level 1 clue scroll. *Farming requires a significant number of bank spaces, especially over longer periods (at least 55 products in combination with fishing). Production options This table assumes you've completed both Throne of Miscellania and Royal Trouble; completing only Throne of Miscellania will yield significantly fewer resources, and it's therefore recommended you make any and all efforts toward completing both quests. As usual, figures are based on GE guide price. Players who wish to use the products in other skills may still find value in the convenience of not having to purchase them on the GE. +0.403* +0.142* +0.086* +0.012* }}}} +0.135* +0.061* +0.026* +0.012* +0.169* +0.105* +0.084* +0.071* +0.038* +0.033* +0.023* +0.017* +0.01*0}}}} +0.658* +0.312* +0.031*0) round 0}}}} *93 + *69 + *34 + *35 + *12 + *2 + + *17 + *27 + *16 + *20 + *10 + *6 + *4 + *27 + *9 + *11 + *4 + *6 + *6 + *7 + *3 + *2 + + + + *20 + *11 + *5 + *2 + + + + + (( + + + )/2 round 0)}}}} Category:Calculators Category:Miscellania and Etceteria